


Настольные игры

by helgatrush



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Table Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: У Майка есть дурацкая привычка работать стоя и, чтобы рассмотреть что-то в разложенных на столе бумагах, наклоняться над столом, и Харви кажется, что все его годы работы адвокатом, научившие его держать лицо и придумывать любые аргументы с нуля, пропадают, как сдувшийся воздушный шарик.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 5





	Настольные игры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunkyPerv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/gifts).



У Майка есть дурацкая привычка работать стоя и, чтобы рассмотреть что-то в разложенных на столе бумагах, наклоняться над столом, и Харви кажется, что все его годы работы адвокатом, научившие его держать лицо и придумывать любые аргументы с нуля, пропадают, как сдувшийся воздушный шарик.  
Хлоп - и всё.  
\- Сядь, - просит Харви, сдавшись, но Майк только отмахивается в ответ на его просьбу, склоняясь ещё ниже, и подогнанные по росту и размеру брюки чуть задираются, заставляя Харви отвести взгляд. До этого он думал, что только в книгах Викторианской эпохи чужие лодыжки могут вызывать такие эмоции, но сейчас паркер, который он сжимает в зубах, едва не трескается. Третий за неделю.  
"Чёртов Рене и его чёртовы идеальные костюмы," - думает Харви, вставая и отворачиваясь к окну, чтобы точно не видеть мальчишечьи худую спину Майка и его острые локти, и, чего уж, обтянутую брюками тощую задницу, и подумать уже спокойно. Он смотрит на город и поэтому не видит, как Майк украдкой оглядывается на него через плечо.

\- Маленький совет, Майк, - говорит Донна, ставя на край стола стакан с кофе, и Майк вынимает из ушей наушники, потому что Донна никогда не приходит просто так. Даже так: Донна вообще никогда к нему не приходит. - Не стоит так пялится на Харви, когда он не видит.  
Майку кажется, что ему в лицо плеснули кислоту, и кожа плавится, потому что так быстро краснеть невозможно, и он не успевает ни придумать ответ, ни придать лицу недоумённое выражение.  
\- Ты Донна, ты знаешь, - бормочет он, - Хорошо, что ты не адвокат.  
\- О, да, - соглашается Донна, перегибаясь через перегородку у стола Майка. - Но это был маленький совет, а теперь - большой, - она подмигивает: - Попробуй посмотреть в открытую.  
Майк провожает её взглядом и берёт принесённый кофе, и ему кажется, прислони он сейчас стакан к своим горячим от смущения щекам, он покажется холодным.

Харви отправляет Майка разбирать притащенные коробки с отчётами о продажах очередной компании, чтобы хотя бы пару часов не видеть его рядом и за эти пару часов разобраться с делами, но это удаётся с трудом. Он слишком привык к незаметному присутствию Майка рядом: к едва слышной музыке из его наушников, к шелесту бумаги и даже к тому, что на втором часу непрерывной работы он стаскивает галстук и складывает его на край стола небрежно смятым комом.  
Харви вздыхает. Он просил Донну найти второго себя, и, похоже, у него это получилось. Ему тоже удалось в своё время заставить своего ментора потерять голову и сосредоточенность, но для Майка Харви не хотел такой судьбы.  
Хотя бы потому, что после того, как Камерон опрокинул его на стол, скользя ладонью по ткани брюк и путаясь в пуговицах жилета, Харви сбежал и с тех пор старался никак не пересекаться со своим ментором. Донна думала, что это из-за подтасовок следствия, Джессика считала, что это из-за того, что ученик превзошёл своего учителя, и даже Луис говорил, что это из-за ослиного упрямства, и Харви их не разубеждал.  
Сейчас Харви очень хочется позвонить Камерону и спросить, как он себя чувствовал, когда Харви ушёл утром, до того, как Камерон проснулся: выбрался из-под его тяжёлой руки и, вызвав такси, поехал прямо в офис, на ходу сочиняя текст заявления на увольнение. Может быть, если бы Камерон сказал, что ему не было больно, - а Камерон сказал бы, Харви его слишком хорошо знает, - он бы рискнул однажды потянуться поправить этот тонкий, как селёдка, галстук Майка и притянул бы его к себе, наматывая галстук на кулак.

\- Это всё комплексы, - доказывает Майк бармену, который только сочувственно улыбается и подливает ему ещё рома в коктейль, в котором почти не осталось кока-колы. - Мой отец умер, когда я был совсем ребёнком, и теперь я подсознательно ищу в своём боссе образ папочки. Я читал Фрейда.  
\- В оригинале? - подкалывает его бармен и чуть не промахивается мимо бокала, когда Майк кивает. Хорошо, что он уходит до того, как начинает цитировать книгу. В конце концов, после такого количества спиртного немецкие глаголы его бы доконали.  
В такси, пялясь на стену дождя за окном, он думает о том, что сказала ему Донна: посмотреть в открытую. Он мотает головой, прогоняя эту мысль, ерошит волосы пятернёй и пялится в окно, чтобы только не думать о том, как было бы здорово, дёрнуть Харви как-нибудь за галстук и, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловать его открытый от удивления рот. Пожалуй, если кто-нибудь узнает о фальшивом дипломе и всём этом мошенничестве на тестах, он так и сделает. На прощание.

\- Майк, это срочно, - говорит Харви, едва Майк поднимает трубку. "Мог бы и не пояснять", - мысленно ворчит Майк, поглядывая на часы и протягивая руку к плечу таксиста, чтобы попросить его поменять адрес. - Офис уже закрыт, все бумаги у меня есть, приезжай.  
Тон Харви не предусматривает отказа, и Майк, вздохнув, заталкивает телефон в карман.  
\- Меняем место назначения, - говорит он, и таксист ухмыляется:  
\- Твоя жена узнала, что ты не дома?  
\- Почти, - соглашается Майк и откидывается на спинку сидения. Судя по тону Харви, выспаться ему сегодня точно не удастся.  
Харви живёт в пентхаусе, в доме с охранником, швейцаром и ковровыми дорожками в фойе, и Майк чувствует себя неловко, ступая мокрыми - наступил в лужу у входа - кедами на мягкий ковролин под взором сурового дедули в форменном сюртуке.  
\- К мистеру Спектору? - спрашивает старичок с величием сфинкса, и Майк кивает, цепляясь за свою сумку, как за спасательный круг. - Он ожидает.  
\- Ещё бы, - бормочет Майк, заходя в лифт. Хорошо, что ночью у них не работают лифтёры, а то Майк точно подумал бы, что галлюцинирует сюжетами фильмов о двадцатых годах.

Харви точно знает, как долго идёт лифт: ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы перейти от ненавязчивого флирта к томным поцелуям в шею, когда приводишь домой очередную длинноногую брюнетку с соблазнительной родинкой на лопатке и совершенно не запоминающимся именем. И, когда ему звонит консьерж со словами "К Вам гость, мистер Спектор, такой худенький мальчик, может быть, заказать Вам доставку еды, сэр?", его охватывает волнение и азарт, как перед дверью в зал суда.  
\- Заблудился? - спрашивает он Майка, открывая дверь, - Я уже подумывал о спасательной экспедиции...  
\- То есть, ты всё-таки переживаешь, - отмечает Майк, распутывая шнурки на своих кедах, и Харви кажется, что в его голосе появляются незнакомые интонации. По крайней мере, обычно Майк произносил эту фразу другим тоном. Не таким... обещающим?  
\- Я переживаю за себя, - отмахивается Харви, - Если бы ты не заявился, мне пришлось бы закапываться в бумаги в одиночестве.

Майку нравится квартира Харви, похожая на рекламный проспект какой-нибудь мебельной фирмы или на декорации к фильму, и он согласился бы остаться тут немного дольше, чем требовала работа, просто чтобы почувствовать эту сторону жизни. Как говорил сам Харви, высокую планку.  
Майк наклоняется над столом, чувствуя, как промокшие под дождём брюки облепляют ноги, и морщится, услышав привычное:  
\- Сядь, - сзади. Харви ставит на край стола бокал с бренди и тарелку с мелко нарезанным сыром и забирает пару листков прямо из-под носа Майка.  
\- Эй, - ворчит тот, беря в руки бокал и разглядывая его на просвет, - Вот бы на работе можно было так же.  
Харви смотрит на него, иронично приподняв бровь, и Майку становится жарко от этого взгляда. Хотя, может быть, это просто мерещится по сравнению с холодной тканью костюма. Глотнув бренди, он тянется к намокшей удавке галстука, пытаясь развязать скользкий узел, и дёргается, когда Харви подходит ближе и отталкивает его замерзшие пальцы своими, горячими.  
Они оба молчат: и Майк, затаивший дыхание, и Харви, сосредоточенно разматывающий узел на шее Майка. Где-то на фоне, в другой комнате ненавязчиво мурлычет саксофон, и стуку дождя в стекло вторят редкие всплески музыки.  
Майк чувствует себя неловко, и пытается отстраниться, сказать что-то про то, что он большой мальчик, и справится сам, но Харви только удерживает хвост галстука в кулаке и, хмыкнув, смотрит на Майка исподлобья.  
Он делает движение вперёд, чуть наклонившись, потянувшись к лицу Майка своим, но тут же останавливается и снова берётся за узел, и Майк, пожалуй, впервые настолько радуется своей наблюдательности.

Дождь стучит в стекло, а у Харви стучит кровь в ушах. "Зато после этого ты можешь послать ко всем чертям хоть верховного судью штата, и тебе будет не так страшно, как сейчас", - говорит он себе, радуясь, что Майк носит синтетический галстук. Его сложнее развязать, и можно даже пару раз скользнуть пальцами по его шее, словно случайно.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит Майк почему-то очень тихо, и Харви даже кажется, что он не слышит его голоса из-за шума в ушах, - Я говорил тебе, что я очень внимательный.  
"Только не говори, что ты заметил очередную пропущенную запятую в документе, который я составлял лет пять назад", - хочет сказать Харви, но не успевает: Майк накрывает его ладонь своей, холодной, как вода за окном, и, помогая ему намотать галстук на кулак, придвигается ближе.  
Губы у него тоже холодные, и Харви на миг чувствует себя виноватым за то, что заставил его тащиться через весь город под дождём, но эта мысль ускользает, потому что вот он - Майк, здесь, рядом, под его руками, неловко путается пальцами в волосах Харви, нарушая идеальные линии прически, ёрзает, сталкивая на пол бокал с недопитым бренди, и тот, слава Богу, падает на ковер и не разбивается.  
Майк целуется, как подросток. Может быть, из-за абсурдности всей ситуации, но Харви хочется думать, что Майк просто не умеет по-другому, потому что эта неловкость и подростковая несдержанность, и то, как Майк, будто случайно, прихватывает зубами его язык, заводят Харви так, что он сам не замечает, как тянется к пуговкам на рубашке Майка.

\- К чёрту, - бормочет Майк, когда от прикосновения Харви к его коже, его бросает в дрожь, и это даже уже не получается списать на холод. Инстинктивно двигаясь ближе к Харви, он сталкивает на пол бокал, и на миг чувствует себя виноватым за это, но эта мысль ускользает, потому что вот он - Харви, под его руками, потеряв свою обычную сдержанность, шарит горячими ладонями по его спине, жарко дышит в шею.  
Когда Харви расстёгивает его рубашку, Майк вздрагивает от его прикосновений, и Харви, почувствовав его неуверенность, отстраняется, заглядывая ему в лицо. У него совершенно шальной взгляд, Майк никогда не видел такого выражения на его лице прежде: ни в зале суда, ни после очередного победного спора с Луисом, ни при удачном решении проблемы, и этот взгляд заводит Майка так, что он кивает и пересохшими губами шепчет:  
\- Можно.

Харви вспоминает, как Камерон уложил его животом на стол, и как бесцеремонно стиснул его руки в своих, не позволяя даже пошевелиться, и не может заставить себя сделать то же самое с Майком, хотя двигаться в застёгнутых домашних джинсах уже становится неудобно, но он только придвигается ближе к Майку, прикасаясь молнией на своей ширинке к белеющей в расстёгнутых брюках Майка натянутой ткани трусов. Майк вздрагивает в его руках от этого прикосновения, и Харви осторожно двигается, трётся бёдрами о его тело, чувствуя, как Майк обнимает его ногами.  
Майк распахнутыми глазами смотрит на него, но в его взгляде нет испуга или неприязни, только молчаливое желание и невысказанная просьба. Харви хорошо разбирается в людях, и сейчас ему кажется, что он может прочитать этот крик - "Пожалуйста, делай со мной всё, что захочешь, пожалуйста" - в глазах Майка. Он осторожно берёт потеплевшие пальцы Майка своими и, поглаживая их, подносит к своему лицу. Майк едва слышно вскрикивает, когда Харви целует его ладонь и стирает поцелуй языком, а потом щёлкает пряжкой своего ремня.  
\- Подожди, - шепчет Майкл, когда Харви стягивает его всё ещё немного мокрые брюки до колен, и, видимо, заметив разочарование в его взгляде, усмехается: - Ты же не хочешь потом объяснять, что это за пятна на документах...  
Пока он, изогнувшись, смахивает на пол бумаги, Харви расстёгивает свои джинсы и вздрагивает, когда Майк касается мокрой от слюны и всё ещё немного холодной рукой его члена.

У Харви на лице такая беспомощность, такая растерянность, что Майк даже не верит, что это - Харви. Харви, который, прикусив губу, упирается ладонями в стол по обе стороны от расставленных колен самого Майка и толкается в узкое кольцо его пальцев. Харви, который рывком за ворот стягивает с себя невнятную домашнюю футболку и всем телом прижимается к покрытой мурашками коже Майка. Харви, который, скользнув горячей ладонью по бедру Майка вверх, по груди, тронув стоящие дыбом от напряжения соски, за затылок притягивает Майка к себе, целуя до боли в припухших губах.  
Твёрдый, как сталь, обтянутая горячим атласом, член Харви касается его собственной плоти, скользит вдоль, оставляя мокрый след липкого, солоно пахнущего семени, и Майк стонет что-то невнятно в открытый рот Харви, цепляясь за его плечи и, наверное, оставляя ссадины, но Харви только едва заметно морщится от этого, не говоря ни слова, и рукой накрывает член Майка, прижимая его к своему, и трётся об него так, что Майку остаётся только пытаться поймать этот ритм, всхлипывая на каждом движении тел.

С Майком всё заканчивается быстрее, чем у них с Камероном когда-то, и Харви чувствует что-то, похожее на нежность, когда Майк сжимает свою руку поверх его пальцев на собственном члене и, вскрикнув, прижимается губами к его губам, заглушая стон поцелуем.  
Харви кажется нужным кончить вместе с ним, и он толкается в расслабленную ладонь Майка, направляя движение его мокрых и немного липких пальцев своими, и Майк, прижавшись лбом к его плечу, смотрит на то, как влажно скользят их ладони по всё ещё твёрдому члену Харви, и потом, когда Харви, дёрнувшись, расплёскивает липкое тёплое семя по его коже, Майк кончиками пальцев собирает пару капель и тянет пальцы в рот, заставляя Харви едва не застонать в голос от того, как белёсые капли тают на его припухших, пунцовых губах.  
У их поцелуя - солоноватый привкус пота, их общий вкус, и Харви позволяет себе опрокинуть Майка на стол, прижимая его своим телом и целуя выгнутую шею и всё ещё подрагивающие от недавнего оргазма плечи. Ему кажется, что, если он отпустит Майка сейчас, тот сбежит, как когда-то сбежал от Камерона сам Харви, и он замирает, когда Майк шепчет, касаясь губами его уха:  
\- Нам с тобой срочно нужно в душ, - его липкая рука скользит по спине Харви, пересчитывая позвонки, и Харви, вздохнув, отстраняется.

Майк не смеет поднять глаза, когда встаёт со стола и, переставляя подгибающиеся ноги, идёт в сторону ванной.  
\- Майк, - слышит он и останавливается, не находя в себе силы оглянуться. Осознание, что он только что занимался сексом с собственным боссом, и что ему это понравилось до дрожи в коленях, накрывает его, и ему кажется, что у него краснеют не только щеки, но и спина, поэтому он даже не верит, когда слышит: - Ты ведь останешься, да?  
Харви впервые на памяти Майка не приказывает, а просит, и Майк кивает и заставляет себя улыбнуться:  
\- Да, - он закрывает за собой дверь ванной и думает, показалось ему, что Харви вздохнул с облегчением, или нет, когда говорит: - Но кофе утром готовишь ты.


End file.
